aLone
by Omega019
Summary: wanna be with you-kyungsoo, i'll be with you-jongin. [kaisoo/kadi/boylove/exo/chanbaek/hunhan]
1. part 1

Hai... Sebelumnya aku ingin memberitahu bahwa ini pertama kalinya post ff disini. Butuh keberanian buat post ini, jadi maaf atas semua kekurangan nya. So sorry

Lets check it out

'Seperti yang dibicarakan banyak orang, meskipun sekarang penuh dengan sorak sorai yang bersenang-senang, tapi aku merasa sendiri.

Terasa seperti bukan MYSELF dan aku berusaha untuk be MYSELF and love MYSELF

Tapi, sepertinya aku berubah pikiran jika kau menemaniku disini'

\--

Sebenarnya aku masih berfikir apa yang sedang ku lakukan disini. Mengapa aku rela menghabiskan waktu istirahatku dan berakhir ditempat yang seharusnya tidak ku datangi. Seharusnya saat ini aku sedang membaca novel terbaru di kamarku ditemani secangkir kopi yang hangat dan beberapa potong cookies yang enak, bukan malah mengamati orang-orang yang sedang asik menggoyangkan tubuhnya sambil mencoba untuk meraba tubuh partner dance mereka. Dan wow apa itu, apa mereka gila melakukan hal itu disini, oh tidak sepertinya aku yang gila karena melihat mereka. Aku muak, jika 30 menit lagi dia belum juga menghampiriku, aku akan pergi dari sini.

Aku selalu merasa kesepian jika ditengah keramaian seperti ini, merasa tidak berguna, anti-sosial, dan bodoh. Kedatanganku disini hanya karena baekhyun menyeretku untuk menemaninya bertemu dengan sang kekasih, apakah aku masih bisa menyebutnya kekasih disaat baekhyun sedang memergokinya sedang menggoda wanita dan pria manis yang lain? Bolehkah aku menyebutnya jalang? Maafkan aku jika terlalu kasar.

Sebenarnya aku dan baekhyun tidak terlalu dekat, aku hanya mengenalnya karena dia tinggal disebelah apartemenku, hal itu yang mengharuskanku untuk mengenalnya. Dia datang dengan wajah yang memerah tapi aku tidak menemukan jejak air mata diwajahnya, tapi dia terlihat sangat marah. Dia memintaku untuk menemaninya, saat aku bertanya kenapa harus aku yang menemaninya, dia menjawab 'aku tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan dihadapan kekasihku, oh mantan kekasihku' dia terlihat sangat menyeramkan saat mengucapkannya, tanpa sadar aku mengangguk dan berakhir disini, disalah satu pub ditengah kota. Duduk sendirian ditemani beberapa coktail, meskipun aku tidak pernah kesini tapi aku cukup tau beberapa minuman yang biasa disediakan ditempat seperti ini.

'tunggu disini sebentar soo, aku akan segera kembali. Hanya 10 menit okay.'

10 menit your ass byun, aku bahkan menunggu disini hampir satu jam.

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian -syukurlah kurang dari 30menit waktu yang kuberikan- aku melihat baekhyun datang menuju kearahku dengan wajah menahan tangis, aku harap baekhyun baik baik saja. Oh lihat siapa pria tampan yang mencoba mengejar baekhyun itu, apakah kekasihnya? Aku tidak akan menanyakannya sekarang.

"Ayo Soo kita keluar dari sini." tiba tiba saja baekhyun menarik tanganku keluar setelah mengatakan hal itu. Sebelum benar benar keluar dari sana, samar samar aku mendengar pria itu mencoba menghentikan baekhyun -'baek kumohon berhenti, dengarkan aku, kumohon padamu. BYUN BAEKHYUN!' -

Akan tetapi baekhyun tetap acuh dan semakin cepat menarik tanganku agar bisa keluar lebih cepat. Aku dapat merasakan tangan baekhyun yang mencengkram tanganku bergetar.

Baekhyun membawaku memasuki mobilnya, dia juga membanting pintu dengan kasar. Aku tetap diam, bukan berarti aku tidak peduli, aku hanya mencoba memberi waktu padanya untuk menenangkan diri. Setelah beberapa lama aku melihat baekhyun dengan tatapan kosongnya, mungkin dia juga tidak sadar dengan air mata yang mulai menetes dikedua mata cantiknya itu. Aku menyentuh bahu baekhyun pelan dan dia langsung memeluku dengan erat, jangan lupakan isak tangisnya yang terdengar menyedihkan. Aku bisa mendengar dia bergumam 'dia berkhianat soo, aku kecewa' berulang kali. Aku hanya bisa mengelus punggungnya dan mendekapnya lebih erat lagi.

Inilah alasanya kenapa aku tidak ingin menjalin sebuah hubungan, disamping itu banyak kejadian dan alasan yang membuatku muak dan berusaha untuk menghindari sebuah hubungan atau kalian bisa menyebutnya sebuah ikatan.

\--

I know ini jelek pake banget, berantakan lagi, maafkan...

Syukur-syukur kalo ada yang baca

tapi klo nggak ada gpp kok, tinggal hapus aja

duh, malu banget sumpah

Dan aku nggk bisa buat sinopsisnya jadi maaf banget kalo nggak nyambung

review for your attention

Thank you


	2. part 2

"Baek, aku akan menginap di apartemenmu malam ini, aku tidak menerima penolakan. Aku tahu kau ingin sendiri malam ini, akan tetapi aku khawatir padamu, kau tahu itu kan?"

Baekhyun sempat menolak tawaranku, tapi aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan temanku saat ini. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya selama 5 tahun. Bukan waktu yang singkat untuk mempertahankan hubungan selama itu, aku yakin ini bukan pertama kali mereka bertikai seperti saat ini, akan tetapi aki tetap tidak bisa meninggalkan teman ku sendiri malam ini.

"Baiklah soo, aku memang membutuhkan seseorang saat ini. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu."

Aku melihat dia tersenyum sangat manis ketika mengatakannya. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega karena senyum itu kembali terlihat diwajah cantiknya itu.

Sebenarnya aku tidak habis pikir kenapa sosok laki-laki manis dan cantik seperti baekhyun di sia-sia kan seperti itu. Menurutku dia baik hati dan selalu membawa aura positif dengan tingkah dan sifatnya yang ceria itu kepada orang-orang sekitarnya. Bahkan untuk seseorang yang tertutup dan menyebalkan sepertiku, aku merasa nyaman dan sangat menyenangkan bisa mengenal baekhyun.

Bukan karena baekhyun adalah teman ku, tapi hampir semua orang yang mengenal baekhyun mengatakan hal itu.

Mungkin ini hanya sebuah kesalah pahaman diantara sepasang kekasih, aku hanya berharap dan berdoa agar mereka menemukan jalan yang terbaik untuk hubungan mereka.

Setelah 30 menit menempuh perjalanan akhirnya kita sampai di apartemen. Aku dan baekhyun langsung saja masuk ke kamar baekhyun setelah memakirkan mobil di basement.

Baekhyun menuju kamarnya sedangkan aku menuju dapur untuk membuatkan minuman hangat dan makan malam untuk baekhyun. Entah apa yang dilakukan baekhyun dikamar selama itu, mungkin membersihkan diri.

Setelah merasa bahwa minuman yang kubuat mulai terasa dingin, aku berniat untuk memanggilnya akan tetapi setelah aku memasuki kamarnya aku tidak menemukan siapapun didalamnya.

Rasa panik dan khawatir mulai menghantuiku, aku membuka pintu kamar mandi setelahnya dan tebak apa yang ku temukan?

Dia -Byun Baekhyun- terlihat memakai bathrobenya dan memakai masker di wajahnya didepan cermin. Mengetahui hal tersebut, aku langsung saja memukul lengan nya pelan dan membuat nya meringis sakit. Katakan au memang emosional.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa memukulku kyungsoo ya, ini sakit sekali sial." Ucapnya sambil mengusap lengannya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang kau lakukan byun baekhyun, kenapa lama sekali. Aku hampir mati khawatir karena kau tidak keluar, dan tidak menemukanmu di kamar sialan." Tanpa sadar ternyata mataku berkaca-kaca saat mengatakannya.

"Kyungsoo, maaf kan aku. Aku hanya mencoba menenangkan diri, maaf jika membuatmu khawatir."

Baekhyun mulai mendekapku dipelukanya, dan hal itu berhasil membuatku terisak kecil.

"Aku panik sekali tadi, aku sangat khawatir. Maafkan aku." Ucapku sambil menatap wajahnya, setelah dia melepas masker yang menempel di wajahnya tentu saja.

"Sudahlah, apa kau memasak makan malam? Aku sangat lapar setelah menangis tadi." Baekhyun mencoba menenangkanku, dan menarikku keluar untuk makan malam bersama.

"Setidaknya ganti dulu bathrobe mu itu baekhyun ah."

Aku hanya memutar bola mata ku malas saat dia hanya mengendikan bahu. Sudahlah, setidaknya dia sudah terlihat baik-baik saja.

* * *

Saat ini aku dan baekhyun berbaring diatas tempat tidur yang nyaman. Sebenarnya aku menawarkan untuk tidur disofa yang berada di kamarnya, tapi dia menolak dan memintaku tidur diranjang yang sama, sebagai rasa terima kasih katanya.

"Soo, keberatan jika aku bercerita?" Ucap baekhyun memecah keheningan saat itu.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku siap mendengarkan." Kataku

"Setiap kali aku memergoki chanyeol bersama wanita atau laki-laki lain, aku akan memaafkannya. Dia selalu berhasil membuatku melakukan itu. Dia selalu mengatakan bahwa mereka semua adalah teman, saudara, relasi bisnis, atau apapun itu. Tiap kali aku menanyakan kepada teman dan sahabatnya, mereka melakukan hal yang sama, itu yang membuatku mempercayai chanyeol dan selalu memaafkannya. Bagaimana menurutmu soo?" Aku sedikit tersentak saat baekhyun menanyakannya.

"Jujur saja baek, aku bukan seseorang yang berpengalaman dalam nuansa merah muda seperti itu, jika kau bertanya bagaimana pendapatku aku akan berusaha menjawabnya sebisaku, tak apa?" Aku memberi sedikit pengertian kepada baekhyun, aku hanya tidak ingin dia menelan semua yang aku katakan. Maafkan aku, aku tahu kalian mengerti maksudku.

"Tak apa soo, aku hanya ingin mendengar pendapatmu saja." Baekhyun berucap sambil tersenyum kearahku.

"Menurutku, apa yang kau lakukan sudah benar. Kau tidak serta merta meminta kekasihmu untuk mengakhiri hubungan kalian. Kau masih mau mendengar penjelasannya. Bahkan kau mendengar kejelasan dari sahabatnya. Kurasa hubungan kalian selama 5 tahun membuatmu mengerti bagaimana sifat kekasihmu itu."

"Kau bisa memanggilnya chanyeol, park chanyeol. Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu tadi." Baekhyun menyela.

"Baiklah, kau sudah paham betul bagaimana sifat chanyeol, apakah dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak. Dan hanya kau yang tahu hal itu. Menurutku hal terpenting dalam suatu hubungan adalah kepercayaan kepada pasangan masing-masing. Cukup percaya bahwa chanyeol tidak berdusta menurutku itu cukup. Bukan berarti aku berpihak padanya, tapi melihatnya kacau saat kau meninggalkannya tadi aku bisa tahu bahwa dia benar-benar mencintaimu." Saranku padanya.

"Aku tahu apa maksudmu soo, tapi aku sakit tiap melihatnya bersama orang lain begitu dekat." Ujar baekhyun sambil mencengkram dada nya.

"Aku tahu baek, bukankah itu berarti kau sangat mencintainya? Kau tidak ingin kehilangannya, bukankah begitu? Jika memang kau tidak tahan dan merasa bahwa hubunganmu dengan chanyeol lebih banyak membuatmu bersedih dan sakit hati, kau tahu apa yang terbaik. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Yang paling penting disini adalah kebahagiaan kalian."

Kataku sambil menatap baekhyun. Dia termenung beberapa saat.

"Cobalah kau curahkan semua apa yang membuatmu resah, dia berhak tau apa yang mengganggu pikiran dan hatimu. Aku rasa dia akan mengerti. Apakah kau mau mencobanya?" Ucapku sambil memegang tangannya.

"Terima kasih soo, aku akan memikirkannya."

* * *

Pagi harinya aku bangun terlebih dahulu, beruntung hari ini akhir pekan dan aku tidak terburu-buru untuk bekerja seperti biasa. Aku mulai membuat sarapan dari bahan yang ada di lemari pendingin di dapur. Cukup sederhana, hanya telur mata sapi dan susu strawberry hangat. Setelah semua siap, terdengar langkah kaki menuju dapur, aku tahu itu sang pemilik apartemen.

"Maafkan aku baek karena lancang memakai dapurmu." Kataku tak enak.

"Hey, santai saja soo. Terima kasih sudah menyiapkan ini semua." Kayanya sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun menarik kursi dan aku duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Setelah semua selesai, baekhyun menawarkan untuk mencuci piring kotor, aku menolaknya tentu saja. Tapi dia berkata 'sudahlah, kau sudah memasak. Biarkan aku mencuci piringnya, tak apa.'

"Hey soo, kau mau menemaniku bertemu chanyeol siang ini? Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi." Kata baekhyun sambil mengeringkan tangannya yang basah.

"Baiklah jika kau ingin ku temani, aku akan memantau dari jauh saja. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian nanti." Aku menerima ajakan baekhyun.

"Baek, aku akan kembali ke apartemen dan bersiap. Ah, kurasa aku harus merapikanya sedikit."

"Baiklah soo, aku akan menjemput mu nanti." Baekhyun sedikit berteriak saat aku mencapai pintu.

* * *

Ditemani sepotong cheesecake dan secangkir kopi panas, aku menunggu baekhyun menyelesaikan urusannya. Hanya berjarak 3 meja dari mereka berdua. Chanyeol terlihat serius ketika berbicara berdua dengan baekhyun. Aku menghela nafas lega ketika mereka berdua terlihat berpelukan. Ku harap semuanya baik-baik saja.

'Soo, kemarilah akan ku perkenalkan kau pada chanyeol.' Baekhyun mengirim pesan padaku.

'Baiklah' balasku padanya.

Aku berjalan mendekati pasangan itu, Baekhyun terlihat melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Chan, perkenalkan dia Kyungsoo temanku."

"Hai, aku kyungsoo. Do kyungsoo." Kataku memperkenalkan diri.

"Hai kyungsoo, aku chanyeol. Its Park Chanyeol." Aku menjabat uluran tangannya sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan.

Kita bertiga terlibat percakapan kecil dan sedikit berbasa basi. Aku mendapatkan sedikit informasi bagaimana tentang hubungan mereka. Chanyeol dan baekhyun terlihat serasi. Tampan dan cantik, mereka sempurna.

"Chanyeol ah!"

Suara yang mengejutkan kita, terlihat laki-laki tampan berbalut kaos hitam dan jaket denim, celana jeans terlihat membungkus kaki jenjangnya.

"Oh, hai kai. Kemarilah"

Chanyeol meminta pria tampan tersebut untuk bergabung bersama kami.

-_Kai_\- kataku dalam hati, nama yang bagus.

Ia menghampiri meja kami dan duduk berhadapan denganku. Tak sengaja kami bertatapan, dengan tatapan yang tajam namun teduh itu membuat hatiku berdesir. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan ini.

"Bee, perkenalkan ini jongin. Jongin, ini baekhyun kekasihku dan dia Kyungsoo sahabatnya."

"Hai, aku jongin Kim Jongin."

* * *

Sorry for typo

give me your opinion

thank you


End file.
